


【all佐/鸣佐/鼬佐】爱是一道光

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Netorare, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: R18，NTR。当鸣人回家在卧室房门外听到了恋人佐助的呻吟声时……
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 78





	【all佐/鸣佐/鼬佐】爱是一道光

**无脑ntr 鸣佐交往前提（只亲过嘴）下的鼬鸣佐**

鸣人今天回来的早，篮球部的活动临时取消了。  
在回家的路上他心情颇好的买了一杯番茄汁，想象到那人看到番茄汁的样子鸣人便忍不住咧开了笑容，显得傻兮兮的。  
说是回家，其实只是一个临时租的小屋子。但从他向佐助告白成功后，鸣人打心底认为这就是他和佐助的家。  
他和佐助在小学就认识了，一直到现在从鸣人单方面挑衅的对手关系（他自以为的）发展到恋人关系。中间不乏鸣人厚脸皮的死缠烂打， 但鸣人觉得佐助也是喜欢他的，要不然怎么会在他告白的时候扭过头红了耳朵呢。  
鸣人蹑手蹑脚地打开锁进了屋子，这个点佐助应该已经回到家里了。  
客厅里没有人，难道在卧室？这样想着鸣人拉下了卧室的门把手。  
甫一推开门缝，略带隐忍的呻吟声就借着门缝传了出来，鸣人险些提不住装着番茄汁的袋子，伸出的手也僵在了半空中。  
那是佐助的声音。  
鸣人从未听过佐助发出这样柔软脆弱的声音，佐助向来傲气不曾向别人服过软。以至于被小时候的他认为是在装酷吸引女生注意，而后来他才逐渐意识到那冷漠的外表下拥有着多么美好珍贵的宝物。  
鸣人死死抓住门把手，两眼不受控制地朝门缝里望去：他看见佐助背对着他被一个男人抱在怀里，身子不住晃动着。佐助上衣掀了一半，下面什么也没穿，鸣人把视线移向佐助下身，然后他清楚地看见紫红色的阴茎在佐助雪白的臀间快速进出着，带出的透明汁液溅在床单上染出一小块深渍。  
鸣人睁大了双眼，不知道是该冲进去还是离开。他只觉得下腹一阵紧绷，头脑也蒸腾着一股热气，只是在那愣愣地站着。那人伏在佐助胸前，看不到脸。他两手掐住佐助的腰不停律动着，佐助在他的顶弄下不时泄出些细碎的呜咽声。  
在这个角度他只能看到佐助毛茸茸的后脑勺，鸣人忍不住想象佐助呻吟时的样子，他那双乌黑的眼睛会不会蒙上水雾，脸颊上绯红是不是一路蔓延到了脖颈上？  
佐助突然剧烈挣动起来，声音带着哭腔：哥哥！  
那人终于抬起头安抚似的碰了碰佐助的脸。鸣人这才反应过来这个正在操着佐助的人是谁。  
佐助的哥哥，宇智波鼬。  
鸣人手里的袋子滑落下来，发出哗啦的声响。佐助猛的直起了腰，大概没想到还有其他人进来。鼬按住佐助，依旧不慌不忙地在他体内抽插，同时平静地向门外瞥去。  
鸣人有种错觉，鼬好像从一开始就知道他站在外面一样。直到佐助控制不住地在鼬怀里再次发出小奶猫似的哼哼声，鸣人才大梦初醒似的反应过来，自己的恋人正在床上和他的亲哥哥做爱。  
他终于忍不住走了进去，愤怒而又无力地质问道：“为什么？你们…”  
鸣人说不下去了，只觉得自己像个滑稽的傻子，但心里还是隐隐渴望佐助能有所回应。  
然而佐助并没有回答他，或者说没闲隙回答。鼬突然加大了冲撞的力度，次次擦过体内的敏感点。他没法说话，脱口而出的必定全是嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，只能默默扯着哥哥的衣角咬牙承受着由下身传来的一阵阵快感。  
耳边听到的除了淫靡的交合声还有自己粗重的喘气声，鸣人收紧了拳头。他觉得自己理应出离愤怒到无法思考，但鼓胀的下身却无时无刻不在提醒他，看到这样的被人侵犯的佐助，他硬了。  
随着一股白浊的射出，佐助高潮了。他彻底瘫软下来，后穴更加缩紧，牢牢的吃着哥哥的阴茎。鼬皱紧了眉头，抽动几下后便停了下来，把温热的精液射入弟弟的体内。  
释放后鼬搂住弟弟，缓慢地一下下抚摸着掀开的上衣下露出的光洁的脊背。他亲了亲陷入在高潮余韵的弟弟的嘴角，终于再次看向鸣人：“佐助的朋友，你好。”  
才不是朋友！鸣人想说他是佐助的恋人，但面对眼前的景象怎么也开不了口。他两眼通红地瞪着鼬，像领地被侵犯的野兽。  
他之前见过鼬。  
这个佐助口中早早离开家门出国的兄长，就在他和佐助交往后不久从国外回来了。鼬和佐助见面时鸣人也在旁边，佐助告诉鼬鸣人是他的男朋友时，鼬看他的眼神就像今天一样，平静的令人头皮发麻。  
在鸣人的印象里，佐助很少提起鼬，就是偶尔提到也是比较冷淡地一语带过。这让他一度以为兄弟俩的关系比较一般，直到看到他们对话时佐助不同往日的神态和语气他才意识到这对兄弟比自己想象的还要复杂。  
如果把佐助比作黑猫的话，向来都是矜贵而不亲近人，就连鸣人也只是获得的偶尔摸两下猫爪的殊荣。但这只黑猫现在却在别人面前露出了柔软肚皮，甚至被抚摸的发出呼噜呼噜的叫声。  
佐助靠在兄长怀里失了一会神后，用手臂支起上半身转过头来看向鸣人。他脸上的红晕还未消退，眼角发红，平素冷淡的容颜也蒙上了一层情欲的薄雾。  
鸣人看得口干舌燥，等反应过来时自己已经扑过去咬住了佐助的唇。佐助大概是被咬的痛了，拿手推着鸣人的胸，嘴里发出呜呜的抗议声。鸣人索性拉住他的胳膊把佐助从鼬怀里扯了过来。  
因为动作幅度过大，鼬的性器也从佐助的小穴里脱了出来。没了阴茎的阻挡，粘稠的精液顺着穴孔滑落下去，鼬看着弟弟股间的狼藉眸色一暗，他抬起佐助的一边大腿把他翻转了过去让他背对着自己。  
鼬半跪着挤进了佐助的两腿间，再度挺起的阴茎抵上了弟弟的会阴不停磨蹭着。意识到鼬要做什么，佐助避开鸣人的唇舌扭头瞪过去：“你还要干什么，鼬！”  
没有理会佐助略带慌乱的警告，鼬双手用力的揉捏他被操的有些泛红的屁股，然后把臀瓣向两边掰开露出深红色的小穴。佐助脸上尚未褪去的红色又深了一层，膝盖发力想要向前挪去。  
鼬没给他多少挣扎的时间，对准位置后一个挺身便再次进入了弟弟温暖的甬道。鼬摸了摸佐助前面的性器，神情不变地说：“下面都硬了，是因为其他人在看着所以更加兴奋吗。”  
佐助被撞的面部近乎贴在鸣人身上，鼬的话使他羞愤不已，他移动手臂想要换一个不那么难受的姿势，因为手腕突然被人抓住而无法动弹。他抬起头，映入眼中的便是鸣人酝酿着风暴的脸。佐助冷笑一声，发展到这地步，也没什么好说的了。  
佐助没想到的是，鸣人直接把他的手向下拉去按在鼓囊的裤裆上。就算隔着布料也能感受到鸣人下身的炽热与兴奋，佐助的手抖了下想要抽回来 。鸣人一边按住他的手腕一边拉下拉链，涨的发紫的阴茎一下子弹了出来，白皙修长的手放在上面衬的硕大的阴茎愈发可怖。  
被迫捋了几下阴茎后，佐助只觉得手上沾满了粘稠的前列腺液，这让他感到恶心。他很想揪住漩涡鸣人的领子大骂一顿，佐助觉得自己从来没搞懂过吊车尾的脑回路。被射了一肚子精液的明明是他，但鸣人更像是脑子被精液糊了的那个。  
鸣人此时被巨大的满足感包裹着，佐助握住自己阴茎的那一刻，心理的愉悦远远超过了肉体的快感。他不禁喘着粗气挺身在佐助的两手间来回抽动 ，阴茎也愈发硬挺起来。  
头靠在佐助的颈窝处，嗅闻着熟悉的香味。鸣人呼吸越发沉重起来，想要独占这样的佐助。鸣人一抬眼便看到鼬的阴茎还在肏着佐助的屁股，这让他被欲望冲昏的头脑燃起了怒气，鸣人咬着牙在下一次抽插后射了出来。  
大量浓稠的精液从佐助手上的阴茎射出，沾在了他尚未完全脱去的衣服上，胸腹处也溅到不少。这下衣服是不能穿了，佐助自暴自弃地想着。他挣脱鸣人对手腕的桎梏，在想要撑起上半身时犹豫了一下。  
手上被蹭的黏黏糊糊的，他并不想沾在床单上。佐助忘了经过刚才一通床单已经被搞得一塌糊涂了。  
没等佐助想好该怎么处理，身后的鼬一个大开大合刺激的他腰身一软，直接跪趴在了床上。一波波快感如同浪潮般从下半身传上来，佐助忍不住小声的叫了出来，之前被兄长蹂躏过的乳头在与床单的磨蹭下又有了感觉，想要人帮忙揉自己的乳头，他昏昏沉沉地想到。  
佐助忍不住挺腰在床单上扭动起来，以此缓解乳头的不耐。这一小动作被鼬注意到了，他腾出手穿过佐助腋下稍微使力，再一次把弟弟抱进了怀里。  
因为重力的缘故，鼬埋在佐助体内的阴茎进得更深，几乎要整个塞进弟弟的后穴里。佐助被顶得眼泪快要掉出来，也顾不得乳头了，他大腿爽的发颤，穴里的软肉也食髓知味似的紧紧夹着哥哥的阴茎。  
鼬没有立即动作，他把手放在佐助胸前，捏住了弟弟两个红肿如石榴粒的奶头，不时抠挖着乳孔。上面下面一起得到满足的佐助这下真的掉了眼泪，他不停的扭动着身子，脚趾也忍不住蜷缩起来，不知道是要摆脱这灭顶的快感，还是渴望哥哥肏得更深一点。  
后穴里的淫水从交合处流了下来，衬的佐助雪白的屁股泛起晶莹的水光。鸣人在佐助的正前方，对佐助被肏的情形几乎一览无余，他刚释放完的阴茎似乎未能尽兴而又直直的挺立了起来。这让鸣人清楚地意识到，自己想插进佐助的穴里，想的快要发疯。  
他向前挪动几步，把阴茎凑到佐助正吞吃着鼬的阴茎的穴口前面，龟头试探着想要挤进去。鼬见状也没说什么，只是默不作声地加大了抽插的力度。  
佐助被插得一晃一晃的，两条白皙的大长腿无力的晃动着，有些吃不消哥哥的动作。而鸣人一时之间也找不到插进去的空隙，他开始恼火起来，索性一把按住佐助的胯部，毫不留情地撞了进去。  
“啊！”佐助几乎要弹起来，鸣人的突然插入使他猝不及防，现在穴里插着两根阴茎，被堵的满满当当。佐助疼得不敢动弹，他害怕稍微一动，就会被这两根东西捅穿肚皮。  
鸣人刚一进去便被夹的快要射出来，佐助的里面好舒服，他想要搂住佐助，但碍于同样插在佐助体内的鼬而放弃实施这一想法。  
鸣人从未觉得鼬是如此碍眼，他不无怒意地想早在佐助告诉鼬他是佐助的男友时，就该知趣地退出，而不是像今天这样来抢夺他的佐助。  
鼬也不乐意和鸣人一起分享他的弟弟，因为鸣人的鲁莽导致他不得不停下来，他不希望伤到弟弟，并且更加坚决地认为这个鲁莽的小鬼不适合和弟弟在一起。  
等佐助差不多适应过来之后，这两人才缓慢地在他体内进出起来。但很快就变成这两人之间的角逐，鸣人往深处顶鼬便专门戳弄敏感点，佐助的乳头被鼬爱抚着，鸣人就去舔咬佐助的脖颈揉捏佐助的臀峰。  
佐助在两个人的包围进攻下像在疾风骤雨中在海上颠簸的小船，他的手臂挂在鸣人的肩上，勉强支撑着自己不至于无力滑下去。过量的快感累积起来几乎要冲垮他，几乎意识不到自己发出了多少粘腻的呻吟声，只是被动的配合两人的动作。  
最后鼬先射在了佐助体内，鸣人趁机抱住佐助占据了紧致的后穴，在里面冲撞了十几下之后也释放了出来。  
佐助只觉得浑身酸软无力，总算结束了，他疲惫的扭过头去，只想好好睡上一觉。  
很快落在臀上的手就否决了他的想法，佐助挣扎着想要躲开，但他已经发不出拒绝的声音了。只能半睁着眼看着自己的双腿被抬起来，后穴再一次被阴茎插入。  
这场荒谬的交合不知持续了多久，佐助中途晕了过去，然后又在抽插中醒过来。结束时他已经疲惫的睁不开眼了，只是迷迷糊糊感到有人温柔地把自己抱了起来，去浴室给自己清理了身体。


End file.
